Luz Sin Gravedad
by The Perfect Fire Princess
Summary: Este fic lo hice hace mucho pero ahora tiene una letra que es algo triste por lo que le estaba pasando a Kory primero luego ella cantara una cancion de felicidad Island In The Sun a Dick Grayson. Todo es posible, aunque otros digan que no.REVIEW! Complete


**LUZ SIN GRAVEDAD**

**CAPITULO I**

Una chica con cabellos rojizos ondulados estaba en su cama llorando por lo que había pasado en su colegio y en su casa…

En su casa la trataban mal su padre trabajaba mucho y lo veía solo los fines de semana, su madre la hace sentir mal, sus compañeros de clase apenas saben que ella es parte del colegio, y es la menos popular del colegio Murakami.

Llorando y llorando porque el chico que le gusta no le presta atención y las chicas de su clase se ríen de ella.

_Sola recordando  
mientras los segundos van pasando  
no s__e__ c__o__mo te podr__é__ olvidar  
cae la lluvia en la ventana  
dibujando tu mirada  
un instante es una eternidad_

FLASH BACK

Ella recordaba aquel momento en el que el la miro en el bus, sus ojos azules y su mirada encantadora hicieron que le diera una hermosa sonrisa se quedaron tan conectados hasta que su mejor amigo le dijo algo e hizo que volteara y dejar la conexión que tuvimos.

Al día siguiente ella escribía en su cuaderno, DICK, DICK, DICK. Hasta que una rubia tomo el cuaderno e hizo que todos en el salón estuvieran callados, ella grito a toda la clase mientras la pelirroja trataba de tomar su cuaderno.

DICK, DICK, DICK….Kory porque no se lo dices de frente---decía Kitten---oh, es verdad el te rechazaría, eres fea acéptalo y por favor haz halgo con cabello, dientes de lata.

Todos se burlaron de mi pero eso es lo que menos me importa porque es muy seguido que ya me acostumbro, hay algo que me quedo en la mente y lo repetía muchas veces "Es verdad lo que dijo Kitten si yo tuviera el valor de decírselo de frente el me rechazaría además de ser fea y tengo un cabello parecido a una escoba"

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese chico Dick Grayson es el mejor deportista y popular del colegio, junto a sus mejores amigos Víctor Stone, Garfield Logan y sus amigas Rachel Roth, Terra y por supuesto Kitten; aunque ella no esta en el mismo salón de ellos los ve en el descanso.

Digamos que por esa razón no he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, Dick esta en 9ª y yo en 9b estamos en salones diferentes y menos oportunidad de hablarle, para mi.

Soy la menos popular del colegio, me tratan mal, mis padres no me prestan atención, mi hermana es un caos, me va mal en el colegio, desde hace mucho tiempo me suicidaría pero cuando conocí a Dick Grayson existió un motivo para vivir.

Deje a un lado mis pensamientos me seque la cara y me vi al espejo

Por primera vez estoy deacuerdo con Kitten, tengo que hacer algo a este cabello—dije—pero no hoy, tengo que estar lista para la cena de negocios de mi padre

_Estoy cansada de so__ñ__ar, sin ti  
confundir la realidad_

**CAPITULO II**

Era de noche ya me estaba vistiendo, mi padre me regalo un hermoso traje azul y unas zapatillas hermosas, me encantaron.

Me vi al espejo y me encanto como se veía, pero no me gustaba el cabello de escoba que tenia así que me hice dos trenzas pero aun así mi cara era un horror, lo se tengo muy baja autoestima gracias a mis compañeros de clase.

El carro de mi padre esperaba para ir al restaurante, entre al carro y me gritaron.

Que tanto te duras para arreglarte para una cena---dijo mi madre

Pero, todavía es temprano solo son las…--me interrumpieron

No importa hermanita de todas maneras eres fea que nisiquiera con un buen cambio quedaras hermosa---dijo mi hermana

Dejen a la niña en paz---dijo mi padre mientras que mi madre le dio una mirada---pero para la próxima tienes que estar lista

Una lagrima recorrió mi cara, mi padre me vio en el espejo y enseguida me seque la cara de lagrimas que tenia; "No quiero que mis padres se separen" pensé. Yo quería lo mejor para mi padre yo lo amo y quiero que el sea feliz aunque yo no lo sea.

Llegamos al restaurante, había muchos adultos y unos niños muy pequeños, mire a mi alrededor y alguien se me tropezó en el camino y me regó su bebida en mi vestido.

ahh!!—grite y todos me miraron

Luego la señora dio pasos atrás y el mesero por accidente regó hielo en el piso y me caí, de nuevo grite y todos se rieron de mi hasta mi hermana.

Mi padre trato de que yo me parara pero con lo avergonzada que estaba me pare sola y Salí del restaurante.

Mis zapatos estaban arruinados al igual que mi vestido, "necesito irme a casa" pensé. Cuando iba a entrar al restaurante para pedirle a mi padre que me llevara, vi que todavía seguían riéndose de mí.

Soy una vergüenza para mi familia—dije

_  
y no s__e__ si volver__á__s   
para amarme y esperar  
sin pedirme nada m__a__s   
si pudiera ser verdad  
ya no habr__í__a oscuridad_

Me recosté en la pared a tranquilizarme y en vez de eso vinieron imágenes de los peores momentos de mi vida, pasaron imagines tras otras y cada vez me asustaban hasta que alguien estaba al frente mío y me asusto.

Te pasa algo?—al oír esa voz grite y me caí de nuevo- lo siento te asuste?

Si- dije

Perdóname creí que te pasaba algo…---luego el me miro muy de cerca--- tu no eres Kory, la chica que esta en mi salón?

Si Roy, si me vas a molestar mejor vete de aquí—dije

Yo no te vengo a molestar, ya no estamos en el colegio y además yo no te molesto ni nada---dijo Roy---en serio…

Bueno de todas maneras déjame en paz—caminaba hacia el restaurante hasta que el me tomo del brazo

Quieres dar un paseo por el parque?— no podía rechazarlo sus ojos se veían sinceros

Claro

Fuimos al parque, le dije lo que me paso en el restaurante y los dos reímos, el me dijo que le paso lo mismo una vez pero que en un matrimonio, en ese momento supe que el seria un buen amigo.

ya es muy de noche quieres que te lleve a tu casa?---dijo Roy

si, Roy gracias—el me dio una sonrisa

respondeme algo, sientes algo por Dick Grayson?—pregunto

no lo se, en estos momentos estoy confundida…---dije

olvídalo, el no te merece, eres muy buena persona para el—dijo Roy y yo seguía confundida—quieres tener una cita conmigo?—se arrodillo

claro—dije pero aun seguía confundida

te espero en la fuente a las 6:00 PM…---dijo—- súbete en mi carro te voy a levar a tu casa—le sonreí

RING RING sonaba el despertador

ay estoy muy cansada ¿Qué horas son?---mire al despertador y eran las 3:00 PM—no puede ser, tengo que arreglarme para mi primera cita!

**CAPITULO III**

Me estaba vistiendo para mi primera cita me arregle y todo pero mi cabello era un desastre hacia que fui a una peluquería para arreglarme el cabello, tome las llaves pero habia alguien que me lo impedía..

hermanita para donde vas?---pregunto Komma

Emm… para la peluquería…--confesé

y tienes quien te lleve?—pregunto de nuevo

iba a tomar un taxi pero no me sobra el dinero así que voy al autobús—dije

ir al autobús con ese vestido? Estas loca! Mm. yo te llevare si me respondes algo..—

si?—por dentro en mi mente estaba gritando ¡que me preguntara!

Para donde vas exactamente?---pregunto Komma

Emm Emm---estaba helada no sabia que decir pero tenia que decir la verdad---tengo una cita!

QUE!!! TU TIENES UNA CITA??!! El mundo se puso al revés o que??---grito Komma

No se pero tendría que…--dije

CON QUIEN ES??---pregunto de nuevo

Con Roy Harper—respondí

Wow que estamos esperando vamos a la peluquería!—no me espere que ella dijera eso!!

Me monte en su carro, mi hermana me decía varias advertencias, sugerencias etc pero yo no le prestaba atención y me cuestionaba yo misma ¿en verdad quiero salir con Roy Harper o con Dick Grayson?

Llegue a la peluquería, mi hermana les decía a el mejor peluquero que hacerme en el cabello y yo estaba mas nerviosa de lo común, una chica me pintaron las uñas de las manos y los pies, una chica me ofreció que ella me maquillara pero no acepte, decidí ser natural…después de 2 horas termino todo y me sentía mas aliviada.

me mire al espejo y dije:

--WOW quede…quede….—me quede sin palabras pero mi hermana me ayudo

---Kory, quedaste muy bien estas lista para tu cita—dijo muy emocionada mi hermana pero no le preste atención era demasiado para mi, quede mejor de lo que esperaba y estaba lista para salir con uno de los mas guapos del colegio, Roy Harper…

_En cada historia hay un final  
en cada amor hay desamor  
en cada encuentro hay una ilusi__ó__n   
somos tanta gente  
sola y diferente  
amar es ir contigo hasta morir_

o0o0o0o0o

Estaba en la fuente mire a mi reloj y eran las 6:45 PM, "lo deje plantado" pensé, pero había alguien gritando y mire quien era, y esto ni yo lo podía creer…era Dick Grayson rompiendo con Kitten!!! Me quede en shock pero feliz de que Dick estuviera soltero, Kitten se había ido y Dick venia para la fuente y yo me escondí en los arbustos.

--- que cansado estoy…pero por fin rompí con Kitten para buscar a… a quien engaño? No voy a encontrar a una mujer que no se interese en mi por la popularidad o por el físico sino por mis sentimientos—en ese momento me rasguñe con las espinas de las rosas y grite

--quien esta ahí?—pregunto Dick

--yo, perdóname por escuchar su conversación Dick…es que vi a usted y a Kitten rompiendo y usted venia para la fuente donde estaba esperando a mi cita y yo…---su dedo toco mi boca para quedar en silencio y lo obtuvo

--esta bien, esta bien…solo fue un accidente pero dime como sabes mi nombre?---pregunto Dick

--usted estudia en mi colegio, yo estoy en 9B…---

-- y como no me di cuenta de se llama—pregunto Dick

-- soy Kory, Kory Anders---respondí y en eso el me ayudo a pararme y me senté en la fuente junto a el

-- Bueno, Kory dime tenias una cita? Y el te planto?---pregunto Dick

-- la verdad es que yo lo plante, es que me estaba arreglando y quería impresionarlo, pero me dure mas de lo que debía---respondí

-- por lo menos me dejo impactado a mi por su belleza…---dijo Dick y yo me sonroje—y quien era tu cita?

--Roy Harper—

-- si yo fuera el me no me quedaría esperando a mi cita, si no que la recogiera como toda reina se merece—me sonroje aun mas

-- gracias…---Dick miro su reloj

--OH ya debería estar en la cena familiar, no le gustan que falte te gustaría ir conmigo?---pregunto Dick

-- gracias pero no…yo debería estar con mi familia ahora y mi hermana me va a recoger---dije

--bueno entonces nos vemos en el colegio….—dijo Dick

--si, gracias por todo y hasta mañana…---Dick me dio un beso en la mejilla

-- gracias a ti.. Hasta mañana--- Dick se fue en su limosina, y yo me sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo!! Gritaba, reía, saltaba y sentía que podía hacer todo, "Por primera vez en mi vida va a existir una razón para vivir, Dick Grayson…" ---dije

_y no s__e__ si volver__á__s   
para amarme y esperar  
sin pedirme nada m__a__s   
si pudiera ser verdad  
ya no habr__í__a oscuridad  
_

**CAPITULO V**

Me levante de la cama y pensaba que la noche anterior fue producto de mi imaginación o solo un sueño pero no fue así, vi que mi vestido estaba rasgado de las flores con espinas y todavía seguía mi cicatriz, y todavía no podía creer que Dick Grayson me haya dado un beso en la mejilla, me vi al espejo y todavía tenia mi cabello cepillado liso y al final unas ondulaciones, y mis uñas estaban intactas. "creo que todos van a ver el cambio" dije, me cubrí el cabello con una moña suave y me coloque un sombrero para que me cubriera el cabello y mis manos en los bolsillos, baje de mi cuarto hacia la mesa donde toda mi familia estaría desayunando pero en vez de eso, tome unas frutas de la cocina y me fui a esperar el autobús.

Una chica estaba al lado mio esperando al bus y me pregunto:

-- porque llevas una gorra al colegio?---pregunto la chica, pero cuando voltee me di cuenta que era Raven..

-- porque si, hay algún problema?---dije bruscamente

-- oye tu no eres la chica que Kitten se pasa burlando?—pregunto de nuevo Raven

-- porque me haces tantas preguntas? Déjame en paz quieres—llego el autobús y me senté en un puesto vació pero Raven lo ocupo

-- que tienes contra mi?—pregunto Raven con brusquedad

-- nada, pero eres una como Kitten se pasa burlando de la gente que ya tiene hundida su vida—respondí

-- yo no soy como ella, mas bien era como tu, solitaria, pero un amigo se dio cuenta de mi soledad y me unió a su grupo, ese es Garfield Logan—ella dio un suspiro y continuo—quien te gusta?

-- para que lo preguntas?—dije pero ella interrumpió—mi mejor amigo me dijo que conoció una pelirroja y eres la única pelirroja entre los dos cursos…y Kitten em dijo que te gusta Dick Grayson, respondeme es verdad? Harías algo muy malo hasta estar en riesgo de que te expulsen solo por el?---cuando Raven me pregunto eso, estaba muy nerviosa pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-- si, pero dime en que piensas?---Raven murmuro—en juntar los salones con esto—me entrego una bolsa, la abrí y había patines pinturas y otras cosas mas—a los dos cursos nos advirtieron que si hacemos algo muy pero muy malo nos mezclan y hacia te haré un favor, ya llegamos al colegio y te recomiendo que te quites esa gorra---dijo Raven

Entre al colegio y nadie le presto atención a mi gorra pero cuando entre al salón se complicaron las cosas.

-- Hola—dije pero nadie me escucho me senté en mi puesto y Roy me hacia señas pero no pude comprender de todas maneras llego el director de grupo

--Buenos Dias alumnos, hoy vamos a dar un nuevo tema y necesito de su atención—decía el director de grupo escribiendo el tema en la pizarra o tablero pero Kitten interrumpió al profesor

-- MR. Smith, si necesitamos que prestarle atención debería a decirle a Kory Anders que se quite la gorra para poder concentrarnos o todos hablaremos de su cabello de escoba, sin ofenderte Anders—dijo Kitten y yo estaba mas rabiosa hasta que partí el lápiz.

-- Es cierto, señorita Anders quitase la gorra—dijo el profesor—no me haga repetirlo quitase la gorra para continuar la clase—me quite la gorra y todos me vieron y se quedaron asombrados de mi cambio

--wow Kory te ves muy bien—decía Terra

--gracias—respondía a cada uno de sus buenos comentarios

_s__o__lo luz sin gravedad  
si pudiera ser verdad  
ya no habr__í__a oscuridad  
ya no habr__í__a oscuridad_

Después de las clases era el recreo y me reuní con Raven, Jinx, Terra, que las conocí cuando Terra se acerco a mi, Raven estaba a cargo de la misión "mezclar salones"

--- Terra encargate de conseguirte un balde lleno de saliva y que los profesores y el rector estuvieran fuera del colegio, mandalo por una carta para que no te culpen—dijo Raven

--- ya se en donde encontrar el balde lleno de saliva en donde están los trabajadores! Y lo de la salidas de los superiores es un hecho! Llamare a mis contactos—dijo Terra

--- Jinx buscate una cuerda resistente y cabellos rubios parecidos a los de Kitten y pelucas rubias—dijo Raven

--- iré al garden pero no me esperen, la hermana de Kitten es un demonio y tendré que salirme del colegio para buscar esas pelucas, lo haré---dijo Jinx muy creída

-- Kory, ayúdame con los patines y pinturas rosas—dijo Raven

-- pero sino se patinar—dije

-- aprenderás ahora tienes que huir antes de que nos encuentren—dijo Raven

-- esta bien—dije

Raven y yo pintamos toda la sala de profesores y la rectoría con pintura rosas nadie estaba ahí ya que los profesores y el rector se fueron gracias a Terra, y Jinx regaba algunos cabellos rubios de la hermana de Kitten y otros por la escena del crimen, pero estábamos preocupadas por Terra, aun no aparecía…

--necesitamos a Terra.—dije---voy a llamarla a su celular—la llame pero no contesta

--necesitamos balde de saliva—dijo Jinx— Raven puedes buscar el balde lleno de saliva y también a Terra?

-- esta bien pero apurense ustedes el rector y lo profesores llegan en 10 minutos—dijo Jinx

Raven buscaba a Terra ya que tenía la cubeta de saliva, la busco en el salón y nada, pero escucho unas voces que provenían de el kiosco y vio a Kitten y a Terra, pero no se llevo a dar el instinto de salir huyendo, Raven escucho lo que le decía Kitten a Terra.

--dime, Terra una vez mas porque estas con esas chicas?---pregunto Kitten

-- no..no te voy a decir—decía Terra con una voz entrecortada entre lagrimas

-- respondeme o tu sabes lo que va a pasar—amenazo Kitten

-- yo… yo….---dio un suspiro—no puedo…

-- que no puedes!—grito Kitten—mira niña solo te hiciste alguien gracias a mi y como dicen lo que viene se va…-- se fue Kitten dejando a Terra llorando

Raven no pudo dejar que eso pasara así que le dijo a Kitten---oye Kitten estas asi solo porque Dick rompió contigo o porque no te avergüenza que estés sola…--dijo Raven

---escucha Roth puede que seas popular gracias a Logan pero eso no me impide en acabar contigo—grito Kitten y se fue.

**CAPITULO VI**

Una nueva mañana donde me sentía realizada y iban a dar la noticia de que nos iban a mezclar en los salones, estaba caminando hacia al colegio pero me encontré a alguien inesperado. Dick.

se me cayeron los libros de tan solo verlo y el me ayudo a recogerlos.

--gracias--dije

- no hay problema, quieres que te lleve al colegio en mi moto?--

- es que nunca me he montado en una, no lo se--dije mientras el insitia

- vamos, no vas a caminar 4 cuadras--dijo Dick

- esta bien, pero no tan rápido--dije

- eso si la dama dice que si--dijo Dick

- de que hablas?--pregunte

- te lo dire cuando lleguemos al colegio, ahora móntate--dijo Dick

me monte en la moto, pero no hablábamos hasta llegar al colegio.

- bueno ya estamos en el colegio, que me ibas a preguntar?--pregunte

- quieres salir conmigo? es que ya siento que te conozco--dijo Dick

- claro que quiero salir contigo, cuando y donde?--pregunte emocionada lo que soñaba se ha vuelto realidad!

- que te parece el sabado a las 6 y en la playa?--

- ahi estare---sono la campana

- si, bueno nos vemos--dijo Dick

- claro, adios—

_sola recordando  
mientras los segundos van pasando  
no s__e__ c__o__mo te podr__é__ olvidar_

- Kory!! aqui estas! te estabamos esperando para que te fueras con nosotras--dijo Terra

- Es que estaba con Dick--respondi

- Amiga me alegro! despues me cuenta de que hablaron con detalles pero te tengo que decir algo importante, Kitten iba a ser la cantante de nuestro grupo pero la expulamos por aprovecharse de eso asi que nesecitamos una cantante te escuche cantar y eres perfecta para nuestra banda--dijo Terra

- Pues es una gran oferta y aceptare con gusto y para cuando es?--pregunto Kory

- Es para el sabado en la playa, tienes que estar ahi desde las 5:30 esta bien?--pregunto Terra

- Claro- creo que me va a dar timpo--pense

- Bueno nos vemos, es mañana ah y tienes tiempo de componer la cancion porque la de Kitten solo hablaba de ella, el tema de la cancion es "Island In The Sun" bueno tu haces lo demas, adios!--y se fue Terra

- Como que no ire al colegio hoy, de todas maneras mis padres no se daran cuenta--dijo Kory

Kory se fue al parque dejo su mochila en el cesped tomo un lapiz y una hoja en blanco y empezo a escribir la cancion "Island In The Sun" ella se equivoca en algunas fraces y no sabia que inventar, pero luego se acordo de Dick e hizo la cancion para el, ella empezo a inspirarse y resulto tuvo la cancion despues de varias horas.

Ya era sabado y se me hacia tarde ir a la practica de 40 minutos xD.

- Hola chicas siento llegar tarde--dije

- tragistes la letra de la cancion?--pregunto Terra

- Si toma--

Enseguida Terra se lo entrego al grupo y vieron las letras musicales para la guitarra electrica, la bateria y otros instrumentos.

- Wow ahi esta todo, Kory hicistes un excelente trabajo, Raven es la baterista, yo soy la guitarra electrica y Jinx esta en lo que es el piano y nosotras te ayudaremos en esa parte ok?--dijo Terra--Empezemos a tocar 1 2 3 4!

Las chicas terminaron de practicar y Kory solo pensaba en ese chico Dick...

- Kory, te estamos esperando ya todos estan esperandonos--dijo Raven

- Raven te tengo que decir algo--dijo Kory

- Si, dime--

- Dick me invito a ir a esta fiesta y acepte, pero no lo encuentro--dijo Kory

- pues que bien por ti, creo que lo encontraras en la fiesta---dijo Raven-- Ahora tu deber es cantar-- y asenti

Llegue a la tarima tome el microfono y dije:

- Como estan chicos--y todos gritaron

-- bueno esta cancion se la dedico a mi amor--dije y todos gritaron

Y empezaron a tocar Island In The Sun ya no era una canción triste, si no feliz. Ella ahora era feliz.

Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip---. Cantaban las demas chicas

When you're on a holiday  
You can't find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too---Cantaba

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playin' and havin' fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

Hip hip  
Hip hip

Luego vi entrar a Dick

When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone

Sali de la tarima y le cante a Dick

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playin' and havin' fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

Luego saltamos!

We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore

Y le di señales a mis amigas de que siguieran y Dick y yo salimos a la playa.

Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip

-- Kory eres una persona especial para mi--dijo Dick

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playin' and havin' fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

- Tu tambien eres una persona especial para mi--dije

We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore

- Esa cancion me la dedicastes a mi?--pregunto Dick

- Si--respondi

Hip hip  
Hip hip  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
Hip hip  
No no  
Hip hip

- Kory estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti--dijo Dick--Quieres ser mi novia?

- SI!--respondi  
Hip hip  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
Hip hip  
No no  
Hip hip

y nos besamos...ese dia comprendi que no toda la vida puede ser de una manera negra y sin felicidad si no que tambien hay muchas alegrias en la vida que puedes buscar...

FIN


End file.
